


Hunting Season

by MKwitch



Series: Murderland [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderland: a place in which even the most horrible debauchery is commonplace. A place where children are trained to kill from birth. Where monsters run rampant. But only for the Royal half of the population. The other half, the religious, are all terrified of the ferocious mutant Royals. Watch as Royal children grow up and find their place in society. </p>
<p>In which a Royal hunts for others of his kind in a very special sort of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Season

The school halls echoed eerily as I carefully stepped through them. I was on high alert, searching for booby traps (hehe, booby) and other nasty surprises. 

I heard a footstep! It could be a trap, or it could be a careless student. I cocked my gun, steadying myself for an attack. 

There was another soft footfall! I carefully peeked around the corner. There she was! A fellow student, with her back turned, trying to tie a rope into place. She was clearly unprepared for an attack. 

I aimed my gun and fired. She fell to the ground, dead, blood pooling around her head. I smirked maliciously. I loved hunting season. 


End file.
